America is a country of pet lovers including, without limitation, dog lovers. According to the American Pet Products Manufacturers Association (APPMA), there are approximately 60 million owned dos in the United States. A simpler means of understanding these figures is to say that four in ten households include a family dog. Why do so many people own dogs? The answer to that question is simple; dogs provide unconditional love, companionship and unmatched loyalty to their owners. Known as “man's best friend”, dogs offer protection, are faithful and are constant friends. For many owners, a favorite end to a hectic day is spent curled up on a couch or sofa with a beloved dog nestled nearby. Because dogs are more often considered a member of the family, most owners provide adequate shelter, as well as a healthy diet for their dogs.
Although a dog, or any other pet, is a delightful addition to a family, cleaning up after them can be unpleasant at best. Specifically, collecting and disposing of pet waste matter is an unsettling task. However, most conscientious dog owners realize that it is a task that must be done. In particular, those who live in cities and suburban areas are required by laws and local ordinances to remove dog or pet waste from sidewalks or lawns immediately after the pet has answered the call of nature. For those who live in less populated areas, removing pet waste is a key factor in maintaining an attractive and well-kept yard. Most people collect their pet's waste in either a plastic or paper bag. Unsanitary and disagreeable, picking up pet waste matter by hand can be a daunting and unpleasant task. Others collect the waste using a pet scooper. Although scoopers provide a hands-free means of picking up after one's pet, their handles are short and their use requires a person to stoop to the ground in order to retrieve the waste. For those with physical limitations such as back and knee problems, bending or stooping over in order to clean up after a pet can cause pain and discomfort. Further, making sure to collect all waste matter can be a challenge and unsightly residue, loaded with germs and bacteria, can nonetheless remain.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in vacuum operated animal waste devices. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,531 to Donna Swartz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,355 to Robert W. Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,879 to Carl Mitchell. This prior art is representative of vacuum operated animal waste removers.
None of the above prior art references, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to fully address the problems of easily collecting pet waste with ease while ensuring no contact with the pet owner's hand(s). As such, there still exists a need for a portable, reliable, rechargeable device or apparatus for collecting and discarding pet waste single-handedly.